<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addicted by CloversDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481538">Addicted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams'>CloversDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alcoholism, Angst, Drinking, Enabling, Everything is consensual, Hitting Rock bottom, Language, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Explicit Sex, Overdose, Realization of Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Withdrawal, because im not a monster, but is it too late??, casual sex under the influence, even if ill-advised, no petrification, there are also fluffy moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoga sat there and let the redhead ramble on about his pathetic story. Evidently he’d just been fired from his job as a police officer and he planned on drinking away any memories of it. He never tried to claim it was unjust. He certainly didn’t deny that he was the one at fault. In fact, he seemed to stand by his bad decision in an exceedingly stubborn way. All of that aside, however, this man was a fellow lost soul looking for some solace at the bottom of a bottle. Hyoga got that. </p>
<p>He probably wasn’t the best person to give advice on the subject and he had no intention of even trying. He reached into the top of his right boot and removed a little plastic baggie. He held it up to show Yo the single pill it contained. Afterwards he set it onto the bar and used his empty shot glass to grind it into a powder. Then he sprinkled that into the full shot glass nearby. He slid that towards the redhead as he said, “This’ll help.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Yo asked as he eyed the shot curiously.</p>
<p>“Momentary freedom from your woes,” Hyoga replied coyly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyouga/Uei You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: how should I start out the new year...<br/>Trev: with angst!!!!</p>
<p>Happy bday bruh, youre a terrible influence :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hyoga opened his eyes then blinked slowly to get rid of the grogginess within them. The first rays of morning light shone in through his window and beckoned him to get out of bed so he could start the day. Annoying. A soft snore caught his attention and he looked down at the slumbering man on his bare chest. Hyoga lifted his left arm carefully as to not disturb Yo. He tangled his fingers in the other man’s hair and twisted red strands around idly. He was content in a way that he’d never thought would be possible. Hyoga’s mind wandered as he thought about how things ended up this way. He remembered it so clearly...</p>
<p>It had been a lovely evening; the kind of night where families were out enjoying the weather and happy little ducklings were swimming in ponds. Not that Hyoga cared. Nice days were a crock of shit if you asked him. Something terrible was bound to happen and fuck it up soon enough. He sat in his usual spot at the bar he frequented and sipped on his drink as he looked around.</p>
<p>He knew that he had maybe fifteen minutes before the pills kicked in. That gave him minimal time for idle chat, which was his preference. Get in, get<em> it</em>, get out. Fast, simple, pleasurable. Not a string attached. That was the best way to live life.</p>
<p>Even in the dimly lit room he could see all he needed to know about the other people. Hyoga was searching for a certain kind of mess. Someone who was practically at the end of an already short rope. That was the kind of person he knew would let him get away with almost anything. So which of these unsuspecting patrons would get to enjoy the pleasure of his company for the evening? Hmm.</p>
<p>Hyoga’s eyes landed upon a frowning man sitting at the opposite end of the bar. Even in the dim lighting he could see that this man had red hair. That wasn’t very common around these parts. All right. Hyoga was intrigued. He continued to watch the man and when he turned his head just slightly Hyoga saw that he had an eyepatch over his right eye. Ooh. There was probably a story behind that. Drinking certainly loosened the tongue. Hyoga might get to hear it if he asked the right questions.</p>
<p>The redhead’s aura was certainly gloomy enough. Hyoga watched as the guy tossed his head back and downed the shot he was given then slammed the glass onto the counter and demanded another. He did this three more times without any sign of slowing down then made finger guns and pretended to shoot the empty glass. Hyoga immediately knew this was the man he’d spend the night with. Or at least an eventful fifteen minutes give or take a few depending on things. Stamina levels did tend to vary when it came to different substances mixing in the body. Now to break the ice.</p>
<p>He flagged over the bartender and ordered two shots of the same thing that the other man was drinking. Once they arrived Hyoga stood and took them over to the free seat next to the redhead. He set one of the drinks down in front of the guy and said, “Hey.”</p>
<p>The man looked up from where he’d been staring at the bar and blinked. It took his brain a second to process the situation but he finally snatched the shot off the bar, downed it, then said, “I don’t have any more money. Your services won’t be required.”</p>
<p>Hyoga put his right hand on his hip and snorted, “Do I <em>look</em> like a prostitute?”</p>
<p>The man turned towards him and shamelessly looked over his outfit. His good eye traveled from Hyoga’s black crop top with fur around the collar to his wet-look, gray booty shorts and matching thigh high boots. That eye looked back up at his face and the man replied, “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Normally when presented with a question like that the response would be no,” Hyoga replied. He was a bit too amused to be upset. Not to mention he <em>knew</em> he looked good. He could practically feel the multiple sets of lustful gazes upon him. Everyone that saw him either wanted to fuck him or be fucked by him. It couldn’t be helped. He was just that hot. None of that mattered right now. His sights were set on this one stranger.</p>
<p>The red-haired man turned back towards the empty glass in front of himself and muttered, “I’ve got no reason to lie to someone I haven’t technically met yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m Hyoga.”</p>
<p>“Yo.”</p>
<p>Hyoga sat down and motioned for the bartender to bring them two more shots. He continued to watch the man carefully as he asked, “What exactly brings you to this shithole, Yo?”</p>
<p>He sat there and let the redhead ramble on about his pathetic story. Evidently he’d just been fired from his job as a police officer and he planned on drinking away any memories of it. He never tried to claim it was unjust. He certainly didn’t deny that he was the one at fault. In fact, he seemed to stand by his bad decision in an exceedingly stubborn way. All of that aside, however, this man was a fellow lost soul looking for some solace at the bottom of a bottle. Hyoga got that.</p>
<p>After a strict upbringing in which he had to follow the rules to the t or face terrible consequences, he’d been at a loss when he finally left home. The world was an overwhelming place once he was out on his own. The sudden amount of control he gained over his own life was shocking. The fact that he could make all the bad decisions he wanted without anyone around to scold him for it was enlightening in the worst possible way. He’d strayed from the ‘right path’ years ago and never once looked back. This man had the same vacant look about him. He was at a potential turning point in his life and now needed to decide what path to take.</p>
<p>Hyoga probably wasn’t the best person to give advice on the subject and he had no intention of even trying. He reached into the top of his right boot and removed a little plastic baggie. He held it up to show Yo the single pill it contained. Afterwards he set it onto the bar and used his empty shot glass to grind it into a powder. Then he sprinkled that into the full shot glass nearby. He slid that towards the redhead as he said, “This’ll help.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Yo asked as he eyed the shot curiously.</p>
<p>“Momentary freedom from your woes,” Hyoga replied coyly.</p>
<p>Yo maintained eye contact with him as he downed the shot without so much as a second thought. He slammed the glass back onto the counter then turned his head and burped. “How long for it to kick in?”</p>
<p>A devilish smirk spread across Hyoga’s face before he said, “Trust me, you’ll know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admittedly, Hyoga was not above a quickie in a bathroom stall. He’d spent plenty of time in those both getting serviced and servicing others. In this case, however, the alley out back just gave them so much more room to keep their options open. No one ever visited the spot until after the bar closed so it was also private.</p>
<p>After chatting with Yo until they were both feeling the effects of the pills, he had to admit that he wanted more than a simple hand or blow job exchange. The bedroom eyes he was getting from the other man said the feeling was mutual. Hyoga took Yo's hand and lead him outside then around the building. With his height advantage because of his naturally long legs, the small dumpster against the wall became a perfect spot for many wondrous activities.</p>
<p>Having sex atop a dumpster while they were both so high that they felt like they were in a magical land made entirely of cotton candy certainly said something about the two of them. And neither of them gave a shit. Maybe there would be consequences for their actions later, they didn’t know. What they <em>did</em> know was that the cocktail of booze and drugs in their systems kept them just horny enough not to care.</p>
<p>They weren’t totally out of it so at least Yo thought to put his jacket down before he hopped up onto the dumpster. Once situated he grabbed Hyoga’s collar and yanked him closer. Hyoga could barely keep up after that. One moment they were making out and grinding against one another in the most delicious way, then the next clothes were being tugged off so they could finally get that skin contact they both craved. A quick slip on of a condom later, and they were good to go.</p>
<p>Hyoga’s limbs felt like they were made of some sort of jelly. His grip on Yo’s thighs tightened in an attempt to counteract this. All of his senses felt like they were dialed up to eleven. Every thrust felt more incredible than the last and he clearly wasn’t the only one experiencing this. The expressions Yo made as he grunted softly in time with each thrust were enthralling. It felt like time had no meaning right now and Hyoga wouldn’t care if it stayed that way forever.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the two of them to reach that sought after climax. Hyoga took deep, labored breaths in an attempt to settle his racing pulse. He took note of the way that Yo’s arms wobbled with the effort of holding himself upright. They just wanted to give out and Hyoga totally understood the sentiment. He slipped out of the other man and took a step away so he could fix his appearance.</p>
<p>Yo slid off of the dumpster, pulled his pants back on, then picked up his jacket and shook it out. He pulled it back on then adjusted it so it fell properly across his shoulders. He glanced at the taller man and asked, “You sure I don’t have to pay you?”</p>
<p>“Again, not a prostitute,” Hyoga reminded him as he tied off the used condom. He lifted the lid of the dumpster and tossed it inside then smoothed out his outfit.</p>
<p>“You certainly act the part,” Yo replied. He held up his hands in defense when Hyoga gave him a disapproving look. “In a good way. I’m saying I <em>would</em> pay you for that.”</p>
<p>Hyoga blinked at him as he wondered if that was supposed to be a joke. Once he realized that Yo was serious he shook his head and sighed, “I’m not quite sure you know how compliments work.”</p>
<p>“It’s safe to assume that I don’t know how anything works.” Yo snorted. He waved a dismissive hand in Hyoga’s direction and started to walk away. He stumbled over nothing and put both hands out to try and balance himself. After a moment of that he continued to leave. “Anyway, fun as this was, I gotta go now so see you around I guess.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to attempt to drive in your current state, are you?” Hyoga had to ask. He really couldn’t tell what was going on in this guy’s head.</p>
<p>Yo paused and turned his head to ask, “Drive what? No job, remember?”</p>
<p>Hyoga combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get it to cooperate. “True, but that doesn’t necessarily mean–”</p>
<p>“No friends or family either,” Yo added unprompted. He turned back around, stuck his hands into his pockets and continued to walk away as he said, “Congrats, you just fucked a total loser.”</p>
<p>Hyoga was silent as he watched the guy leave. Clearly Yo was in a dark place and tumbling deeper into a hole that’d be extremely difficult to escape from. Hyoga understood that all too well. If they ever saw one another again maybe he’d tell him that. Maybe not. He supposed only time would tell. For now, he wanted to head back inside for some much-needed snacks. Man, he was hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four days passed since the last time Hyoga got laid. Normally he was fine taking care of himself, heck no one knew his own body like he did, but tonight’s drug of choice put him in a certain kind of mood. He didn’t <em>want</em> to go solo. It was obvious that a toy just wouldn’t cut it either. And so, he found himself in a dark corner eyeing the crowd at one familiar dive bar once again.</p>
<p>His gaze fell upon the back of a head of wild red hair and Hyoga’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He certainly didn’t expect to run into this guy again so soon. Call it fate, call it some kind of sixth horny sense, he didn’t care. It was a lot less work to get someone into bed that he’d fucked before and frankly that sounded like a godsend right now.</p>
<p>Hyoga wandered over to the bar and immediately noticed that Yo wasn’t wearing his eyepatch. So it wasn’t necessary, then. Interesting. He leaned against the counter and said, “Hey, loser. Been a while.” Hyoga waited for Yo to turn his way. Once he blinked the haze out of his eyes and recognition set in his gaze traveled over Hyoga shamelessly. Off to a good start. He tilted his head and asked, “Not a pirate today?”</p>
<p>“Wha…?" Yo watched Hyoga motion to his own eye. Realization struck him and he said, “Oh. Yeah. I usually keep it on so the babes think I’m cool and mysterious. You know how it goes.”</p>
<p>“Nothing to do with being ashamed of the scars you’ve got then?” Hyoga asked without missing a beat.</p>
<p>“Not as far as you know," Yo snorted.</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Hyoga watched the bartender bring Yo another two shots. He had a feeling those hadn’t been ordered to share. No matter. That’s not what he started this conversation for, anyway. He waited for Yo to finish his drinks then said, “Listen, I’ve got an itch I need scratched and was wondering if you might be in the mood to help out."</p>
<p>Yo looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He frowned and asked, “What kind of itch?"</p>
<p>“The kind that requires we get out of this depressing place and find some privacy,” Hyoga explained. He reached into the waistband of his unnecessarily tight pants and removed a little baggie then held up a small pill where the other man could see. “Interested?”</p>
<p>Yo’s eyes were glued to Hyoga as he stuck out his tongue and placed the pill upon it. He stood then grabbed Hyoga’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He wasn’t gentle in the slightest as he stuck his tongue into the other man’s mouth to retrieve his prize. The chuckle he got in response said it was well enough received.</p>
<p>Either this was one of the most amazing kisses in the history of ever, or the drugs he’d taken earlier had finally kicked in. Hyoga’s senses felt like they came alive. The world around him began to spin but somehow he was perfectly grounded. There was distorted music in the air and he had no idea whether or not anyone else could hear it. Time was meaningless in this moment. It slowed to a near stop before finally fast forwarding to catch back up again. Whether an effect of the drugs or not, he was into this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga blinked and suddenly he was in his apartment. No, not he. They. He barely had a chance to register that before his face was shoved into his bed. Ah, right. There was a cab ride over and neither of them could keep their hands to themselves, which they both thought was hilarious at the time. Yo had asked if there was booze at his place and Hyoga said of course. He heard the redhead behind him take a swig out of a wine bottle before he put that down on the nearby nightstand.</p>
<p>It was half empty already. Either Hyoga missed a whole lot while he was lost in a daydream or that had been one impressive sip a second ago. He pushed the thought from his mind when he felt Yo’s hand on his lower back. Ah. This position. Hyoga felt liquid run down the back of his thigh. Evidently he was good to go. Yes, he remembered now. Yo guzzling wine directly from the bottle as he watched Hyoga prep himself. Of course that was hot.</p>
<p>Yo slid his hand over the curve of Hyoga’s butt and let it rest upon his hip. His voice was low and dripping with desire as he asked, “You said I don’t have to hold back, right?”</p>
<p>“What, do you need it in <em>writing</em>?” Hyoga scoffed. “Fuck me.”</p>
<p>He gasped in surprise when Yo did just that. There was no caution, no warning. The redhead simply pushed all the way into him in one smooth motion. Hyoga barely had a chance to let that sink in before Yo began to thrust. Damn if this wasn’t exactly what he’d been craving, ugh. This guy really was something else. He gritted his teeth to keep from making any embarrassing noises.</p>
<p>“You look really good like this, you know.” Yo hummed.</p>
<p>“I look good… <em>ahh</em>… in any position…” Hyoga managed to grunt between thrusts.</p>
<p>Yo’s grip on his hip tightened. “Anyone ever tell you that smart mouth of yours is pretty hot?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Good, that means I don’t have to,” Yo practically growled.</p>
<p>Hyoga made a strangled sound when Yo grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked then picked up the pace of his thrusts. He pulled on those locks in the most delectable way. The guy sure was a lot more aggressive when he topped than was expected. It was hot as fuck. Hyoga couldn’t do a thing about the moan that escaped him.</p>
<p>“Oh? You <em>can</em> make noise.” Yo purred. He leaned forward and practically growled, “Good to know. Let’s see what other sounds you’ve been keeping from me.”</p>
<p>The commanding tone of Yo’s voice sent a shiver down Hyoga’s spine. He had no idea the guy could just flip a switch and suddenly dominate like a pro. It was so arousing Hyoga couldn’t stand it. He happened to be one of the most defiant people ever so there was no way he could just give in and give this guy what he wanted. If Yo wanted to hear him make some sounds he’d have to work for it. Hyoga dug his fingers into the sheets and gritted his teeth to keep from making more noise. He heard Yo chuckle and immediately knew he accepted the challenge. One of them was definitely going to get their way before the night was over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga couldn’t say he’d ever met anyone else quite like Yo before. Heck, after they both climaxed the guy actually <em>thanked</em> him then got dressed, took the half-empty wine bottle, and left. Hyoga was still busy trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t even look at the redhead. His throat was sore from how vocal he’d been. His head was still spinning because of the pills he’d taken. Sure, his mind was a mess, but he could say with the utmost confidence that it was some of the best sex he’d ever had.</p>
<p>That certainly was unexpected. Looking at Yo he never would’ve guessed just how he could take charge in the bedroom. It was clear that he got off on being the one with the power and fucking hell Hyoga got off on letting him do whatever he wanted. It made for a beautiful, passionate, filthy night together.</p>
<p>That night was just the first of countless similar ones. While neither of them would go as far as to label the thing they had, it was pretty simple. They both enabled one another’s bad habits without any judgement. They listened to and agreed about all the complaints the other had about life, whether drug-induced or actually sensible. Half of the time they were both so fucked up on a mixture of drugs and alcohol that they didn’t even remember most of what they did when they spent time together. Though it must’ve been enjoyable since they kept coming back for more.</p>
<p>The feeling when they met up was always the same. An excited anticipation. Adrenaline pumped through their veins and they knew it was because of the promise that they had an incredible night ahead of themselves. Sometimes they played drinking games to decide who’d get fucked for the evening, others it was a matter of simply going with the flow and seeing where things took them. No matter what it was always so goddamn hot.</p>
<p>This continued on and off for weeks. Somewhere along the line they must’ve fallen into friendship, but neither of them really noticed. Chasing that next high was far more important. If they happened to do that together, then great. If not, it didn’t really matter. Being numb to reality was all that mattered in the end.</p>
<p>Tonight the two of them sat on Hyoga’s couch watching a classic Kaiju movie while their minds were on another plane of existence. It was the best way to watch the movies, if you asked them. The true experience. Each roar of the monster made all the molecules in their bodies vibrate. Nothing was quite like it. Hyoga heard an irritated grunt and turned to look at Yo. Oh, he was in the middle of talking about something. Whoops, Hyoga hadn’t noticed. He did his best to tune back into whatever the redhead was saying.</p>
<p>“…and frankly it’s bullshit that they can just evict a person for something like deciding not to pay rent anymore, you know?”</p>
<p>Hyoga blinked a few times. The fog in his head was just thin enough for him to process those words. Even high off his rocker, he knew it was a mistake on Yo’s end. The guy really was the cause of his own problems. His brow knitted together and he asked, “Why’d you stop? Paying?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Yo looked at him like he hadn’t even realized he was there. He blinked a few times then finally replied, “Booze is more important.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” Hyoga asked. He watched Yo take a swig of the beer in his hand. Yeah, probably. It was the only constant in the redhead’s life as of late.</p>
<p>“There are plenty of places to squat. I dealt with that kind of thing all the time while on the job.” Yo shrugged. Some of his drink splashed onto his hand and he licked it clean. He didn’t look up from his hand as he added, “Anyway, that was almost two weeks ago so it doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>Hyoga found that statement to be sobering. He was genuinely surprised about this news. Yo hadn’t said anything. Or if he had it was during a time that Hyoga couldn’t recall. Either way, he’d had no idea that Yo had been homeless these past two weeks. Though the fact that it was entirely his own fault made a whole lot of sense. Hyoga shook his head and sighed, “You’re a disaster of a human being.”</p>
<p>“And yet you regularly invite me into both your home and bed,” Yo snorted. He brought the drink back to his lips and added, “Sounds like a you problem, I’m doin’ swell.”</p>
<p>Hyoga didn’t say anything as Yo continued on to ramble about the next irrelevant subject. He continued to ponder the situation. It was bugging him that he hadn’t seen any signs. Had Yo kept this from him intentionally? Was he not trustworthy enough to know the truth? Why did he even <em>care</em>? Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn’t seem to stop. He glanced at Yo and asked, “It’s been getting colder lately, hasn’t it? Did you at least take a blanket with you before you left your apartment?”</p>
<p>“Toughing it out makes a man strong… or something! Fuck if I know.” Yo snickered. He shrugged then admitted, “Didn’t even think about it. Probably should’ve. Although, I might make the front page of the newspaper if I become a human popsicle.” He nodded as he thought about it. “That’s an accomplishment no one can strip away from me as if I didn’t earn it.”</p>
<p>Yo took another sip of his drink then held the bottle up and laughed. “Promise me you’ll frame that article!”</p>
<p>Yeah, no, that absolutely wasn’t going to happen. Hyoga’s gaze shifted away from the redhead and he muttered, “You could just stay here.”</p>
<p>Yo jolted in surprise, spilling even more of his drink on his arm. He didn’t seem to notice this time. He narrowed his eyes at Hyoga and exclaimed, “I’m not paying <em>you</em> rent now that I’m finally free of it!”</p>
<p>Hyoga rolled his eyes and snorted. “I don’t want your money– it probably smells like piss anyway.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>Hyoga didn’t say a word. He just watched the gears in Yo’s head start to turn. He hoped that the redhead didn’t ask him for an explanation because he didn’t have one to give. His mouth had a mind of its own right now. All he knew was that once he’d said it, he didn’t regret it in the slightest. It certainly was a lot more preferable than having to read about Yo on the front page of a newspaper in this case.</p>
<p>“Riiiight.” Yo slid his hand down his own torso until it reached his crotch. He grabbed there, squeezed, then said, “You just want to use me for my hot body.”</p>
<p>“And you just want my access to illicit substances that make the real world seem like a figment of your imagination,” Hyoga snorted. “We’re both terrible people. That’s not news to either of us.”</p>
<p>Yo jumped up, clearly with some response on the tip of his tongue. Instead of that he made a face and covered his mouth. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”</p>
<p>Hyoga rolled his eyes as the redhead ran off. So much for that conversation, then. Yo probably wouldn’t even remember they were having it by the time he got back. He reached for the soda he’d left on the coffee table, missed it, then frowned. The second attempt was successful and Hyoga finished it off in three gulps. He placed the empty can back down right when he heard Yo say something loudly from the other room.</p>
<p>“Since when is the bathroom carpeted!”</p>
<p>Hyoga shut his eyes and slumped back against the couch. He was still riding out his high and wouldn’t let that bring him down. All he knew right now was that his head felt light as a feather and he absolutely was <em>not</em> cleaning that up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga awoke with a groan. A quick glance at the nearby window and he saw that the sun hadn’t even risen yet. What an ungodly hour to be awake. He felt like shit. His head was pounding. He was sweaty even though the window was open and he knew it was cool outside. His stomach was rolling. He managed to prop himself up with a lot more effort than should’ve been necessary. Hyoga scratched at his arms as he looked around his bedroom. So itchy. He needed a little something to take the edge off.</p>
<p>His gaze fell to the nearby nightstand. Yeah, that was what he needed. Hyoga reached out with his right hand, pulled the drawer open and dug around. He ignored all the sex toys and bottles of different flavored lubricant that rolled around. He was looking for something specific. Once he found the little bag he was looking for he snorted a bit of the powder within. After that he laid back down and closed his eyes. As soon as this kicked in he could get on with his day like normal.  All he needed do was wait.</p>
<p>Hyoga couldn’t say exactly how much time passed before he opened his eyes again, but he felt a hell of a lot better than the first time. Now that he wasn’t feeling so terrible he could get out of bed no problem. Good thing, too, since he was pretty hungry. He felt like he was walking on air as he wandered through his apartment. He couldn’t even remember if he’d gone shopping recently. Not that it mattered. He could grab random ingredients and they’d be a feast right now.</p>
<p>He continued down the hall until he reached the spare bedroom. The door was ajar so Hyoga looked inside. He and Yo didn’t actually use it that much even though it was supposedly the redhead’s room. Normally if Yo was there for the night they kind of fell asleep wherever the exhaustion finally caught up with them. Lots of the time that was Hyoga’s room. Many others, it was the living room. Yo only slept in this place on the rare nights that they didn’t have sex before bed.</p>
<p>Now that Hyoga thought about it, the redhead hadn’t even been here when he’d gone to sleep. This cohabitation of theirs wasn’t exactly what one would call conventional in the sense that they really lived together. In actuality, Yo was more like a wandering alley cat that would come inside when it was too cold or stormy out. This was what they’d ended up with after he’d offered Yo a place to stay a few weeks back. It wasn’t exactly what he’d meant, but he also wasn’t going to press the subject.</p>
<p>Hyoga’s gaze fell upon the limbs dangling over the side of the bed. Right under Yo’s arm was an empty beer bottle and brand-new stain. Well, that figured. He looked towards the redhead’s face and found his eyes open. Awake, then. Just waiting for some reaction. Well, Hyoga wouldn’t bother. His head was in a really awesome fog after the drug he’d taken earlier. A stupid mess wouldn’t bring him down.</p>
<p>“How long have you been up? Did you make breakfast?” Hyoga teased, knowing the answer was a capital no. Yo didn’t even blink in response. Actually, he didn’t move at all. Hyoga didn’t know what kind of game this was supposed to be, but it was borderline creepy. He rolled his eyes and declared, “Fine, I’ll order something. What do you want?”</p>
<p>Yet again he got no response. The redhead didn’t move a muscle. He continued to stare right through him as if he wasn’t there. Hyoga stepped into the room and immediately noticed the half-dozen other empty beer bottles on the bed. Next to those was an empty medicine bottle. Random, unfamiliar pills were scattered across the bed. Where the fuck did Yo even get something like that? Just how many did he take at once then wash down with alcohol? His gut twisted into a horrible knot so suddenly that it made him nauseous. Even Yo wouldn’t do something so stupid… right? He’d just made a mess then passed out like always. Yeah.</p>
<p>“Yo. Hey. Quit messing around.” Hyoga put his hand on the redhead’s bare shoulder and shook him. He found his skin clammy to the touch. A terrible feeling washed over him. Hyoga raised his voice and tried to wake him yet again. “Yo!”</p>
<p>When that didn’t work Hyoga rolled Yo onto his back, which still didn’t get a reaction out of him. The redhead still stared unblinking at nothing in particular. He had the worst feeling about this as he pressed his fingers against Yo’s neck. Hyoga waited a moment then found that there was a pulse, but it was very weak. He wasn’t even sure Yo was breathing.</p>
<p>Hyoga’s eyes widened. This was bad. Very bad.  He had to call someone. Hyoga looked around himself as a slight panic hit him. Oh god he had no fucking idea where he put his phone last night. Yo wasn’t wearing pants so his wasn’t on him either. There was no time to search. If he didn’t do something <em>immediately</em> it’d be too late.</p>
<p>He did his best to think even through the fog in his mind. He knew… he knew what to do. something like this happening had always been a possibility since he began to mess with drugs. As such, he’d prepared for it. But <em>how</em>? Sober him should’ve left a goddamn note or some shit. He squeezed his eyes shut and did everything he could to just remember this information. Fuck. He <em>knew</em> this.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open when an epiphany hit him. Ah! That’s right! He had a few in different rooms in case of emergency!</p>
<p>Hyoga hurried over to the nearby nightstand and yanked open the drawer. There was a single item inside. Exactly what he was looking for, thank fuck. He glared at the directions then quickly tore open the packaging of the nasal spray. He was back at the side of the bed in an instant. He willed his hand to stop trembling so he could use it properly. It took all the concentration he could muster to get the tip into Yo’s nostril then press to release the spray.</p>
<p>His eyes were glued to Yo as he tossed the empty container over his shoulder then began to rub the redhead’s sternum forcefully. How long? How long until he knew if it worked? Hyoga was too nervous to remember. His impatience skyrocketed and he pinched Yo’s nose with his free hand then bent down and sealed his lips over his mouth. Hyoga breathed twice then lifted his head and waited.</p>
<p>The relief he felt when Yo gasped then squeezed his eyes shut and went into a coughing fit could not be explained in mere words. Though things weren’t exactly better just quite yet. Yo started to convulse and Hyoga quickly rolled him onto his side so he wouldn’t choke. He squeezed his hands into fists and frowned to himself while he waited.</p>
<p>Watching this man suffer so and being unable to do anything to help had to be the longest twenty seconds of Hyoga’s life. Once that finally calmed down, Yo’s breathing was regular again. He had some color back to his skin as well. Both good signs. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth gritted as if he was in pain, but he was alive. Thank fuck.</p>
<p>Hyoga put his hand upon Yo’s shoulder and the redhead jolted in surprise. Oops. He didn’t mean to startle him. Maybe he should’ve said something instead.</p>
<p>Yo opened his eyes and blinked as he tried to focus on his surroundings. His voice was strained with the effort of making words as he asked, “Is this hell…?”</p>
<p>“It’s the same life as always,” Hyoga replied.</p>
<p>Yo shut his eyes again and sighed, “That’s a yes.”</p>
<p>Hyoga couldn’t bring himself to laugh at what was probably the redhead’s attempt at a joke. He was so overwhelmed right now that he wasn’t sure his legs would continue to support his weight. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his morning. He hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet. He squeezed Yo’s shoulder and said, “I’m going to go get dressed now. You rest.”</p>
<p>He left the room without waiting for a response. Hyoga couldn’t take an attempt at a casual conversation right now. His nerves were shot. He got to his room then walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the floor. Hyoga pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. His pulse was still racing. He was still shaking.</p>
<p>Whether it was drug-induced or not was anyone’s guess. He let out a shaky sigh and did his best not to replay that whole scene in his mind on a loop. He’d experienced a lot of things since he started messing around with drugs, but nothing quite like that. He was shaken to his core.</p>
<p>“Hey man, have you seen my– what’re you doing down there?”</p>
<p>Hyoga looked up at the sound of Yo’s voice. He couldn’t believe the guy was up and about after what he just went through. Either Hyoga had been sitting there for a while or Yo had gotten dressed in record time. And he wasn’t even wearing his own clothes. Not that Hyoga gave a shit right now.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Hyoga finally replied. He wiped his cheeks then stood and cleared his throat. “We have to get you to the hospital so you can get checked out.” Though it went unsaid, they’d have to walk since he still had no idea where either phone was and neither of them was ok to drive. He looked around himself with a frown. Now where did he put those clean pants of his?</p>
<p>“No hospitals!” Yo shouted. “They’ll just take my money then kick me to the curb!”</p>
<p>Hyoga looked at him in utter disbelief. “Are you serious right now? You almost <em>died</em>. You’re lucky it wasn’t alcohol poisoning, or the spray wouldn’t have worked.”</p>
<p>He’d taken a gamble at the time, hoping it was the pills and not the alcohol that Yo overdosed on. The fact that he’d been right almost felt like a miracle. If he believed in a higher power he’d be thanking them right about now.</p>
<p>“And so what if I did!” Yo yelled right back at him. He clenched his hands into fists and shouted, “It’s my shitty life to throw away if I want to! I’ve got nothing left! No friends, no family, no job, no home! Who would even care if I was gone!”</p>
<p>The question hit Hyoga like a ton of bricks. It made pain like nothing he’d ever felt before radiate in his chest. All too suddenly he realized a truth he hadn’t ever taken the time to consider. He would. He’d absolutely care if Yo was gone suddenly. He’d be miserable if they could never see one another again. If they couldn’t spend time together anymore both in an intimate way and not, his world wouldn’t be the same. Hyoga noticed the tears that leaked from Yo’s eyes and his throat went dry. He was unable to say a single word in response.</p>
<p>“It would’ve been better for everyone if you just let me die...” Yo shook his head. He wiped his cheeks then turned and stomped off.</p>
<p>Hyoga jumped when the door to his apartment slammed shut. He rubbed his face with both hands and groaned. That could’ve gone better. Had he been in his right mind it might’ve. With his nerves shot and that drug still working its way through his system though, it was all he could do to collapse onto his bed and groan into his pillow. Just… what in the <em>fucking </em>hell? This was all way too much for him to process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days passed since that afternoon when Yo stormed out. Hyoga hadn’t heard from him since. He also hadn’t touched his personal supply since. As annoying as the sweating, itching, and shakes were, he didn’t want to be unable to respond if the redhead <em>did</em> contact him. They’d been sort of living together for a while now and it wasn’t like Yo to go this long without returning for a meal at the very least. Hyoga couldn’t help but fear the worst.</p>
<p>He was left to wonder if something terrible <em>had</em> happened would he be at least partially at fault? Because he didn’t stop Yo from leaving that afternoon? Whether it had been his own shock or personal fear, he knew that it was the wrong move. Hyoga would love to find comfort in his own personal vices but they seemed so pointless now. He could hardly believe it himself but he was worried. Really worried. More so than he’d ever been about another person before.</p>
<p>He’d watched Yo steadily spiral over the few short months they’d known one another. At first it didn’t matter. That was his business, after all. Hyoga didn’t need to get involved in that. They had a good time together then lived their own separate lives however the fuck they chose. That’s just how it was between them. The more time they spent together the closer they evidently became. By the time Hyoga even realized they were friends it was too late to do anything about it.</p>
<p>After a lifetime of not caring about anyone but himself, Hyoga found this to be a very different experience. He didn’t know how to be someone’s friend. He’d never wanted anything like that. And yet it always felt so simple when it came to Yo. They fit for reasons he’d probably never understand. That was why it was the least he could do to stay alert and be near his phone just in case the redhead reached out.</p>
<p>Another two days came and went with no word. Hyoga didn’t know if he was sick to his stomach because he was worried or because he hadn’t been sober like this in so long. It sucked either way. He’d taken to busying himself with household chores. It was amazing just how much he noticed needed cleaning when his head was clear. It was only after he moved the couch so he could vacuum that he found out all his waiting had been in vain. There was Yo’s phone. So he wouldn’t be calling, then. Well, shit.</p>
<p>He picked it up and brought it to his bedroom where he kept the charger. After he plugged it in he sat on his bed and turned it on. Hyoga wasn’t sure what it was exactly that he expected to find after the better part of a week. The phone loaded and Hyoga snorted at the lock screen being some random model dressed as a cop. Her tits didn’t even fit in that sad excuse for a shirt. Yo really was ridiculous.</p>
<p>Hyoga swiped it to unlock, knowing full well it wasn’t password protected since Yo would never remember something like that. He expected to see another picture of that model, perhaps in some sexy pose. What he saw instead made his eyes widen. It was him. Well, technically them. A picture of himself and Yo to be exact. Hyoga didn’t even remember when this was taken. It was no wonder since they were clearly both high. In the picture Yo had his tongue stuck out and Hyoga was poking it. He could just barely see the outline of whatever pill he was feeding the guy. That wasn’t so weird, they did drugs together more often than not.</p>
<p>It was the expressions on their faces in this particular image that caught Hyoga off guard. The way they gazed at one another in the picture screamed of affection he’d never realized was there. If he didn’t know any better, he’d call what he saw something akin to happiness. The sight made his chest ache. It was probably just the high at the time. Even so, to catch such a rare moment of bliss was incredible. The fact that Yo liked the image enough to make it his background just left Hyoga more confused than ever.</p>
<p>Maybe there was something in his messages that could provide some enlightenment. Hyoga clicked the app only to find there were two threads. One was from months ago. Yo’s former landlord telling him to be out by a certain date so they could steam clean the carpet. Rude, but probably fair since Yo could be very difficult. The other thread was with Hyoga himself.  That wasn’t surprising, they did text a bit. What caught his eye was the little word <em>draft</em> in the corner. Yo had an unsent message in there? Hyoga clicked it without a moment’s hesitation.</p>
<p>
  <em>It wouldn’t be fair to burden you with something like telling you about the way I feel, so I won’t. I really wish I wasn’t beyond saving at this point but I’m so far underwater now that I have no idea which way is up. If anyone were to try and help they’d get sucked under as well. You shouldn’t have to deal with someone like that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s why I won’t be coming over anymore. The time has finally come for me to stop clinging to a fantasy that won’t ever be reality. When you look past the asshole outer shell you actually have a lot going for you. Being athletic and tall and smart and… you know. All that good stuff.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll never be able to repay you for all you did for me these past few months but I can tell you that I’ll never forget you. Stay sexy. Haha, get it? Cause that’s something you’ll do regardless… yeah I should delete that part. Fuck I need a drink this sucks balls. Ok.</em>
</p>
<p>Hyoga read over the words again and again as he tried to process them. Yo planned on leaving for good even before what happened. That meant he wouldn’t get in contact. He wouldn’t just show up looking like a drenched cat during the next thunderstorm. The redhead wasn’t coming back. Logically, he knew he should be relieved by this. That meant he could stop worrying and move on with his life, right? Hyoga’s grip on the phone tightened and he scowled at the screen.</p>
<p>The fact that it felt like he’d just gotten dumped via a text really rubbed him the wrong way. First of all, they hadn’t even been dating. Second, <em>he</em> didn’t get dumped. Ever. Hyoga was the one who did the dumping if it was necessary. Who knew all it’d take to cure his worries would be one unsent text message? Now he was pissed. Yo couldn’t just up and decide something like this without bothering to talk to him about it first. Hyoga chose not to acknowledge the fact that he really sounded like a jaded ex. Fuck that. Fuck everything.</p>
<p>He tossed the phone aside and grinded his teeth. Reading that had been strangely motivating for him. Now he was ready to find that jerk and give him a piece of his mind. Yo was a creature of habit so he was probably squatting somewhere nearby. Hyoga could think of a few suitable locations off the top of his head. And if none of those were correct, he’d just continue looking. Now he was determined. He practically stomped all the way out of his apartment and to the elevator at the end of the hall. A wave of determination flooded his entire being. He’d find that red-haired idiot and give him a piece of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga didn’t even know how many hours he spent visiting rundown or abandoned buildings. Lots of them were places he’d been before. The well-known underground spots where one could get their fix without any questions being asked. The people he saw there were all reflections of who he was at different points in his life. It really wasn’t the same visiting while sober. He asked numerous old acquaintances of his whether or not they’d seen Yo around. Each lead he found ended up being a dead end. The guy sure was hard to find when he wanted to be. Goddamn pain in the ass.</p>
<p>The sun set a while ago and it was dark now. That made Hyoga’s search that much more difficult but his determination to give Yo a piece of his mind wouldn’t let him quit just yet. He just needed to stop at a convenience store for some fuel before he continued. That was a quick enough trip. He stuffed his snack into his pocket for later and sipped on his tea as he wondered where the redhead would’ve gone. Knowing Yo it could be anywhere. Hyoga was running out of places to look.</p>
<p>He wandered down the sidewalk until he stood outside of the bar where he’d met the redhead. If only he could go back in time and tell his past self about how things would end up. Then he’d surely never bother to get involved with someone like Yo. As soon as he thought it he knew that wasn’t true. Pain in the ass though he was, Hyoga wouldn’t trade any of the good times they’d shared for anything. God, that was infuriating.</p>
<p>A grunt got his attention and Hyoga turned his head to watch some wasted man stumble out from the alley that lead around to the back of the building. The man didn’t even spare him a glance. He paused, zipped his fly, and continued walking as best he could while the world was probably spinning. Hyoga’s gaze shifted to the alley. It couldn’t be. The odds were astronomical against it. And yet…</p>
<p>Hyoga’s feet started walking before he even decided to check it out. As soon as he reached the back of the building and saw someone lying on the ground he stopped. Call it fate or coincidence, but there Yo was, alive and… Hyoga probably wouldn’t say <em>well</em>. The redhead had seen better days for sure.</p>
<p>His face was covered in bruises and scratches, and when Hyoga approached him he found that the guy smelled like he hadn’t stopped drinking or bothered to shower since they’d last seen each other. The anger that fueled Hyoga all day long melted away as he cursed Yo for letting himself get into this horrid state. Then he cursed himself as well for not searching for him sooner.</p>
<p>He sighed to himself and bent down to grab the redhead. Yo stirred and looked around just as he was being pulled to his feet. The redhead squinted at Hyoga and once his brain finally registered what was happening he groaned then tried to pull away. Hyoga kept a firm grip on him so that wasn’t possible.</p>
<p>“You’re such a nag,” Yo whined. “Go away and let me die in peace.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately for us both, I can’t do that,” Hyoga sighed. He pulled Yo’s arm around his shoulders and headed out from behind the building. While he wasn’t met with resistance he also wasn’t offered any help. It made him grind his teeth.</p>
<p>“You can,” Yo insisted, “just take whatever money’s left in my shoe and buy yourself some of the good stuff. The kind that leaves holes in your memory the next day, you know? Then you’ll forget all about wherever you leave me. Everybody wins.”</p>
<p>“Be quiet, I’m not doing that.” Hyoga snapped. Not that this idiot was even wearing shoes. Of course he was too out of it to even notice.</p>
<p>“Then you’re stupider than you look,” Yo snorted. He turned his head to the side and dry heaved until he gagged. Afterwards he wiped his mouth even though he hadn’t actually thrown up. He was just thinking out loud as he added, “Guess that’s not saying much since you look amazing… which is annoying, by the way.”</p>
<p>“You’re the annoying one,” Hyoga grumbled. “Use your feet. Stop being dead weight and making me drag you.”</p>
<p>Yo made a confused sound then looked down to see that he wasn’t actually walking like he’d assumed he’d been. He started to walk as well then looked up and motioned over to the side. “Leave me over there. Looks cozy.”</p>
<p>“That’s a gutter,” Hyoga replied flatly.</p>
<p>“Home sweet home.” Yo attempted to break his hold so he could walk away.</p>
<p>Hyoga’s grip on his waist tightened so he couldn’t pull away. “Shut up before I’m forced to choke you out.”</p>
<p>“We doin’ that kinky shit tonight, huh loverboy?” Yo snickered. He pat Hyoga with the hand around his shoulder. “I’m up for whatever as long as the pay’s good. Raw is fine but it costs double.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a prostitute,” Hyoga sighed. The fact that it even needed to be stated was ridiculous.</p>
<p>“I could be if I wanted to,” Yo grumbled.</p>
<p>Hyoga rolled his eyes and shook his head. As if that was even the issue here. Even if he wanted to have sex, Yo was in no condition for anything like that. His skin was freezing, he was filthy, he couldn’t take more than three steps without stumbling. There was no way Hyoga could ignore all that for the sake of getting his rocks off. He’d never claim to be what one might call a good person, but he certainly wasn’t <em>that</em> shitty.</p>
<p>It was a struggle the entire way back to Hyoga’s apartment. More than once he found himself wondering if he should just do what the redhead said and leave him in some random ditch. That certainly would be a lot less of a hassle. As tempting as that was, Hyoga decided against it.</p>
<p>The problems didn’t stop when they were finally back. Hyoga certainly didn’t trust Yo to shower by himself without drowning somehow in his current state but he also couldn’t stand the smell of him. That left only one solution. Never in his life had he met someone as ticklish as this guy apparently was when someone helped him bathe. He wouldn’t sit still at all. Hyoga ended up taking a bath he didn’t even want as well. Yet somehow they powered through it.</p>
<p>Hyoga had gotten dressed and was just finishing up drying his hair when he heard a loud thud. It was followed by another thud then a shatter. He set down his towel and wandered out of the bathroom to find Yo in the kitchen. The redhead was rummaging through the cabinets and tossing things over his shoulder. By his feet were the remains of one of Hyoga’s best mugs. A casualty of war.</p>
<p>“Is there something I can help you find?” Hyoga asked loudly.</p>
<p>Yo jolted in surprise then turned to face him. He looked down at the shattered mug and smiled awkwardly as he muttered, “Sorry about that… it slipped. I’ll pay you back.”</p>
<p>“I won’t hold my breath,” Hyoga muttered.</p>
<p>“Haha, yeah.” Yo glanced at the cabinets again. “Honestly, I’m just looking for where you moved the booze.”</p>
<p>The truth right off the bat. That was unexpected. Hyoga supposed he should offer up the same then. He watched Yo carefully as he replied, “I got rid of it all after you almost died in this apartment. Haven’t touched the stuff since.”</p>
<p>“Bummer.” Yo shrugged then stepped over the broken mug. He started to walk past the other man as he added, “Well, thanks for the shower. I’ll be going now.”</p>
<p>Hyoga held out his right arm to block the redhead’s path. There was no room for argument in his tone as he said, “You’re not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Yo turned towards him slowly then frowned. He walked over so that he was in the taller man’s face then asked, “Are you holding me hostage?”</p>
<p>“If that’s what it takes,” Hyoga nodded.</p>
<p>Yo’s stared unblinking as he said, “I’ll call for help.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have a phone,” Hyoga replied without missing a beat.</p>
<p>“But <em>you</em> do.” Yo grabbed the front of Hyoga’s pants without looking.</p>
<p>Hyoga’s tone was as flat as the expression on his face as he said, “That’s not a phone.”</p>
<p>“Nope, it’s alllll you…” Yo purred. He squeezed the bulge in his hand, smiled, then lifted his chin and leaned in even closer. His lips just barely brushed against Hyoga’s as he hummed, “Did you miss me? Is that what all this is about?”</p>
<p>Hyoga turned his head to the side so they weren’t that close anymore and he could speak freely. “Even if I were to dignify that with a response, you’d just end up forgetting what I said.”</p>
<p>“All the more reason not to hold back if you ask me,” Yo replied. He rubbed the front of Hyoga’s pants teasingly. A knowing grin spread across his face and he cooed softly.</p>
<p>While he couldn’t do anything about the way his body instinctively reacted to the redhead’s touch, Hyoga didn’t show that he noticed. He maintained eye-contact with Yo as he said, “I installed a new kind of lock on the door. It won’t open without a code that only I know, so don’t think you can just tire me out then run off.”</p>
<p>“That’s bullshit!” Yo exclaimed. He shoved Hyoga with both hands hard enough that he had to take a step back and shouted, “You don’t have the right to keep me here!”</p>
<p>Hyoga didn’t say a word. He could already see a sheen of sweat had started to form on Yo’s brow. No wonder he was already so irritable. His symptoms kicked in sooner than expected. Bad as that was it also meant he was probably just irrational enough to believe the lie about the door. Good. Hyoga walked past the redhead and further into the kitchen as he said, “I’ll make some tea. It’ll help us both relax.”</p>
<p>“I’m perfectly fucking relaxed,” Yo snorted.</p>
<p>Hyoga didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, he waved over his shoulder and said, “Your room is still the way you left it. I suggest you try and get some rest while you can.”</p>
<p>He heard Yo stomp off and then a door slam shut. Hyoga shook his head. He felt like a disappointed parent that just had to ground a problem child. When had this become his life?? He sighed then filled the teapot and turned on the burner. Afterwards he began to pick up the pieces of ceramic on the ground so he didn’t accidentally step on them.</p>
<p>After that was cleaned up and the water was boiled, he filled two mugs. Hyoga stared at the hot liquid for a moment and considered waiting for it to cool. Though it was tea so it was obviously supposed to be served hot. If Yo expected something different he was even more out of it than he seemed.</p>
<p>Hyoga took a deep, calming breath then exhaled it slowly. He picked up the orange mug and brought it to Yo’s room. He lifted his hand to knock then paused when a memory of the last time he’d stepped foot into this room popped into his head. Yo’s cold skin, his vacant expression… Hyoga still remembered all the awful details so clearly. He stood outside the closed door for a moment as he did his best not to think about how close he’d come to losing the redhead.</p>
<p>That wasn’t important now. Yo was alive but sick. Hyoga already made the decision to do what he could to help as soon as they reunited. There was no going back now. He knocked. No answer. Not that it was surprising. Though it certainly didn’t do anything to stop the anxious flare up within him. Hyoga tested the knob and found it unlocked. He opened the door slowly and as soon as his eyes landed upon the bed he saw the redhead lying on his back convulsing.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Hyoga dropped the mug without a care that the contents spilled all over the carpet. He hurried over to the side of the bed and helped Yo onto his side as gently as he could manage. It certainly wasn’t easy with the way his body was twitching. Hyoga quickly removed any potentially dangerous objects from around the redhead then let out a defeated sigh. He stayed by Yo’s side until the seizure finally came to an end, just under a minute this time.</p>
<p>Yo laid there for a moment before he finally took a deep breath then blinked as if he was coming out of a daze. It took him a second to recognize his surroundings then he rolled onto his back, where he continued to breathe harshly for a moment. He glanced at Hyoga and frowned then looked away. “What are you doing in here? I thought you said this was <em>my</em> room.”</p>
<p>Hyoga motioned vaguely towards the door and replied, “I brought you tea but dropped it over there.”</p>
<p>“Clumsy bastard,” Yo snorted. He rolled his eyes then muttered, “You’d make a terrible wife.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably.”</p>
<p>Yo glanced at him once again, confusion written all over his face. He’d probably expected to get into an argument with that little comment of his. Hyoga wouldn’t bite. Not when he knew the guy needed rest more than anything else right now. There would be plenty of time for them to be at one another’s throats later on.</p>
<p>“Try and sleep. I’ll check up on you later.” Hyoga wandered over to where the mug landed and picked it up. The carpet seemed to have saved it from being a second victim today. He supposed that was decent enough news. As for the new stain on the ground, he didn’t really care at this point.</p>
<p>“Thanks, <em>mom</em>.” Yo snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga was never really the caretaker type. It just didn’t come naturally to him like it seemed to for others. Frankly, he never wanted to take care of anyone else. It was too much hassle and others were ungrateful to say the very least. Basically, he didn’t get anything out of it so there really wasn’t a point. His desire to help Yo was both new and bothersome. Hyoga had way too much time to think it over lately since he’d stopped taking things that messed with his head.</p>
<p>They were approaching the 72-hour mark of Yo going without any drugs or alcohol. His withdrawal symptoms were steadily getting worse. The redhead was at the point where he was having full-on conversations with hallucinations. He was angry, anxious, and had a fever that came and went as it pleased. Not to mention the seemingly random seizures.</p>
<p>Though they never lasted very long and Yo was just fine afterwards, they still gave Hyoga cause to worry. Evidently they were a common symptom of this kind of thing. That didn’t mean Hyoga could just brush them off. He hadn’t slept in his own room in three days because of that.</p>
<p>Hyoga did what he could to help. Though this was a fight that Yo needed to win on his own, there were still things to do to help keep the guy comfortable. Hyoga did what he could while enduring all the misplaced anger the redhead directed towards him. He understood that Yo’s body was essentially at war with itself and that was beyond unpleasant. That knowledge was what kept him from giving the redhead a piece of his mind more than once.</p>
<p>While different than what Yo was going through, this whole ordeal sure was a lot to deal with for him as well. There were things he was forced to come to terms with whether he liked it or not. Frankly, Hyoga missed the days where he was ignorant of them.</p>
<p>Hyoga pushed the door open slowly and stepped into the room. He walked over to the bed then said, “I brought you some water.”</p>
<p>“I don’t fucking need water!” Yo screamed as he smacked the cup out of Hyoga’s hand. He fisted both hands in the standing man’s shirt and whimpered. “What do you want? A blowjob? Sex? That’s fine! You can use my body however you want!” Yo gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head. “I just need a hit first! Anything will do! You must have a stash somewhere!”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.” Hyoga pried Yo off of himself. The redhead looked feverish again. He was also shaking like a leaf. The desperation in his eyes was both pathetic and heartbreaking. Hyoga turned his head and sighed, “All I <em>want</em> is for you to rest.”</p>
<p>“Baby, come on… Anything goes… You can live out your kinkiest fantasies…” Yo tried again. When Hyoga shook his head in response Yo’s expression melted into something furious. His tone was venomous as he spat, “You’re a real piece of shit! I hate you!”</p>
<p>“I’m aware.” Hyoga muttered under his breath. Afterwards he turned to leave so Yo could have the space he needed. He couldn’t begin to explain how hearing that made him feel. All he knew was that it hurt worse than any physical abuse he’d suffered during his strict upbringing. And that it was completely justified. He paused mid-step when Yo grabbed the back of his shirt.</p>
<p>Yo buried his face in the fabric and whimpered, “It hurts so much… <em>please</em>…”</p>
<p>The words struck him like a spear through the heart. Nothing would ever come close to this feeling. Being unable to do anything for someone who desperately needed your help was the worst feeling in the world. He listened to Yo’s soft sobs and had to do his best to keep it together himself. Hyoga reached behind himself so he could pull Yo off of his shirt again.</p>
<p>He turned around so he was facing the redhead and wrapped his arms around him so that he was against his chest instead of his back. Yo continued to cling to him as he cried softly and mumbled mostly incoherent things about pain. Hyoga sat on the edge of the bed carefully enough that he didn’t disturb the redhead. He pet Yo’s hair, ignoring how the roots were damp with sweat. This was the only way he could offer support right now and he was determined to see it through.</p>
<p>“You’ll get through this.” Hyoga said under his breath. “Just bear with it for a little while longer.”</p>
<p>Yo wept into his chest until he finally tuckered out and sleep claimed him. Hyoga made sure to lie him down as gently as possible so he didn’t wake. He put a hand against Yo’s forehead to test his temperature. Still a bit warm, so no blanket right now. He watched the way that Yo made a pained face indicating that he was still suffering even while asleep. The redhead mumbled something incoherent then rolled over. Hyoga pat his hair as his mind wandered to a random memory from a little over a month ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo took a drag off the cigarette in his right hand. He held it up, squinted, then blew out smoke. He glanced to his right and asked, “What is this, anyway?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No idea,” Hyoga shrugged. He took the cigarette and brought it to his own lips so he could also take a puff. “My dealer said it was new and worth trying.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo flopped over on the couch and wagged a finger at Hyoga. “You really shouldn’t do business with that guy, he’s a lowlife.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hyoga snorted then rolled his eyes. He brought the cigarette back to his lips, paused, then glanced at the redhead and asked, “Have you looked in the mirror lately?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fair enough.” Yo snapped his fingers then held out his hand. Once he had the cigarette back, he took a puff and started to ramble on about something ridiculous. It might’ve made sense in his head but it all got jumbled on the way out. They continued to pass the cigarette until it was gone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hyoga leaned his head back against the couch and watched the colors dance across the ceiling. He was sure that he was the only one who could see them and that was awesome. His own private show. Pretty. He was lost in them until he heard Yo shriek next to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“One day I’ll have a castle and that’ll make me a king!” Yo declared much louder than necessary.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hyoga turned his way and blinked. He shook his head then replied, “I don’t think it works like that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo rolled onto his stomach and grinned. He kicked his feet back and forth as he said, “You can be queen if you want.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What if I want to be king?” Hyoga asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then you’ll have to kill me and take the throne.” Yo rolled back over and held his hands in the air. “Being queen is a better gig if you ask me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You say that like you want me to rule by your side,” Hyoga teased.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo laughed loudly then waved a dismissive hand in his direction. “What? That’s gayyy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Says the guy lying naked on another man’s couch.” Hyoga rolled his eyes and shook his head. As if they hadn’t just had sex and left yet another stain to prove it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t sass your king, knave!” Yo exclaimed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hyoga picked up one of the nearby throw pillows and tossed it at the unsuspecting redhead. He smiled to himself when Yo yelped and flailed so wildly that he rolled off the couch. Then he didn’t even get back up. He simply reached up onto the coffee table and grabbed the beer he’d left there earlier. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yo waved the bottle in the air and declared, “You’d better be nice to me or I won’t let you ride my Pegasus, queen or no!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I should ask my dealer for more of this shit, huh?” Hyoga snickered. He had to admit, the fact that he couldn’t stop smiling was super weird. But it wasn’t necessarily bad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck yes!”</em>
</p>
<p>Hyoga huffed softly as the memory faded once again. He removed his hand from the red locks and watched Yo whimper in his sleep. He couldn’t stand the way thinking about something so silly made his chest ache. Everything seemed so much simpler back then. They didn’t have a care in the world. All that mattered was doing whatever felt good. There was no way either of them could’ve predicted things would end up like this.</p>
<p>To be perfectly honest, the fact that they’d seen one another at their worst and hadn’t run screaming was nothing short of a miracle. Hyoga was sure that had to mean something though he couldn’t really process it at this point in time. There was way too much on his mind. Yo rolled over again then whimpered softly. Hyoga looked down at him in time to watch his expression soften. Right now he just needed to be there for someone who needed him. everything else could wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things started to get a little easier over the next few days. Slowly but surely Yo’s symptoms began to recede. He started to return to his usual temperament and even began to eat and drink without being coerced. His shakes finally calmed down enough that he was steady on his feet again and could leave the solitude of that bedroom. Though that just meant he ended up on the living room couch instead, Hyoga didn’t mind. Even though the guy was clearly dying for a drink he hadn’t asked for one in nearly three days. That was progress like he’d never expected.</p>
<p>Yo doing so well meant that they were nearing the end of this intervention. The guy had been itching to leave ever since the start of it. Now there was no need to stop him. Hyoga could only hope that the redhead wouldn’t make a dash for the nearest bar the moment he left the apartment. That’d be a waste of a week and a half. One problem at a time. Right now he was focused on the fact that his gut twisted at the thought of Yo leaving.</p>
<p>He listened to the humming coming from the bathroom and thought about how that was something he never personally did. It certainly would be quiet once the redhead left. Since he wasn’t obligated to return there was no telling if they’d ever see one another again. It was a sentiment that Hyoga would’ve thought might fill him with joy. Instead, he was left with a sense of longing.</p>
<p>He stared at the television but couldn’t make heads or tails of what was happening. Hyoga just couldn’t focus on it. His mind was far too distracted. He combed his fingers through his hair and frowned to himself. His gaze fell to the empty soda can on the table. Should’ve brought more than one earlier, damn. He stood then picked up the empty can and wandered into the kitchen. After throwing that one out he grabbed two more and headed back to the living room.</p>
<p>He placed those onto the coffee table then looked up when he heard approaching footsteps. Hyoga turned to look at Yo. Color had returned to his skin and he would almost say the guy was glowing. He looked healthier than Hyoga had ever seen him. It was a bittersweet feeling. Though Yo didn’t say a word, he seemed to be contemplating something. It looked like there was a war going on within him and he seemed determined to sort it out.</p>
<p>Yo rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “I don’t think I’ve been sober since we met… I feel wrong somehow.”</p>
<p>Hyoga nodded. He knew exactly what the guy was talking about. “That crushing feeling trying to grind you into dust is just reality kicking back in. Welcome back to the real world.”</p>
<p>“It’s horrible…” Yo sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong.” Hyoga agreed.</p>
<p>Yo scrunched his face then asked, “How come you weren’t suffering the same way I was? You never said no to a good high.”</p>
<p>“In the end my compulsive need to be in control of some aspect of my sorry excuse of a life worked in my own favor,” Hyoga explained. He looked away from the redhead and added,  “I never let it get to the point that I couldn’t stop whenever I so chose.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Just cementing my loser status, as usual.” Yo said mostly to himself. His brow knitted together and he frowned. Determination flashed in his eyes and he squeezed his hands into fists. Yo’s gaze was fixed upon the ground as he said, “Listen, I didn’t mean any of that terrible stuff I said to you recently… I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Hyoga didn’t reply. There was nothing he could say even if he wanted to. Though he’d known that, it would be a lie to say it wasn’t a relief to hear it from the redhead. Clearly, there was more Yo wanted to say so he waited for him to gather his thoughts. Hyoga prepared himself for the inevitable.</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t have to do what you did for me and I couldn’t ever repay you for it. I’ve got absolutely nothing to my name.” Yo paused and pursed his lips together. He made a pained face before he finally forced himself to continue. “And I totally get it if you never want to see me again after how I treated you.”</p>
<p>“I never want to see you suffer like that again,” Hyoga corrected him. He took a step closer to the redhead and wrapped his arms around him. Yo squeaked in surprise but laid his head in the crook of his neck. Hyoga’s voice was barely above a whisper as he said, “You asked once and now I can finally answer.<em> I’d</em> miss you if you were gone from this world.”</p>
<p>Yo lifted his head and pulled away from the embrace. He searched Hyoga’s eyes with the utmost curiosity and saw no deception in them. His voice was shaky as he fought back tears and asked, “Why go through all this trouble for someone like me?”</p>
<p>The question took Hyoga by surprise. Even now, the redhead genuinely didn’t get it. Hyoga wasn’t sure that words alone could properly convey the slew of emotions within him. He’d never been good with that kind of thing, anyway. In his experience, actions spoke much louder. He put his hand on the back of Yo’s neck then leaned in and pressed their lips together.</p>
<p>This kiss was unlike any of the previous ones they shared. Hyoga didn’t know if that was because they were actually sober or he was aware of his own feelings and he didn’t care. The flood of emotions that washed over him from when Yo kissed him back was better than any high he could remember.</p>
<p>Hyoga’s lips lingered against Yo’s for an extra moment before he finally pulled away. He looked Yo right in the eyes and said, “I can’t imagine my life without you anymore, idiot.”</p>
<p>Yo’s eyes widened and a crooked smile spread across his face. He averted his gaze to the side and muttered, “That, uh… that almost sounds like a confession, heh.”</p>
<p>Hyoga didn’t reply. He let his hand fall away from the redhead. If ‘almost’ was all he managed to get across with that then he was at a loss. Saying the words now wouldn’t be very impactful.</p>
<p>“Which would be pretty cool because then I’d realize that it was a good time for me to admit that I like you too,” Yo continued. His cheeks darkened to a lovely shade of pink as he admitted, “As more than just a casual fling. I like you a whole lot, actually.” Yo chuckled nervously then rubbed the back of his neck. He shut his eyes and said, “I think you, uh… just might be worth me getting my shit together for.”</p>
<p>“Now <em>that’s</em> a compliment coming from someone like you,” Hyoga replied. He took Yo’s hand in his and nodded. “For once I can confidently say that I was thinking the exact same thing as you.”</p>
<p>The sight of Yo’s awkward smile stretching across his face made Hyoga’s heart skip a beat. That happy shine in his eyes made him want to scream. But in a good way. He genuinely never felt this way about anyone else before. Heck, he didn’t want to. He just wanted Yo, baggage and all. He put his free hand upon Yo’s cheek and watched the way the redhead leaned into it with a little smile. Hyoga’s entire being was warmed by the sight.</p>
<p>He squeezed the hand in his then said, “Move in with me. For real this time.”</p>
<p>Yo tapped on his chin and pretended to think about it. “I guess I don’t really have any other offers…”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t care if you did.” Hyoga leaned in close and whispered right next to his ear. “Be my queen.”</p>
<p>“Hey! You’re the queen!” Yo exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Fine, on one condition,” Hyoga muttered.</p>
<p>“R-really?” Yo was wide-eyed as he blinked in surprise. He’d been ready for a playful argument, not that. He lit up and couldn’t do anything about the cheeriness of his tone as he chirped, “Anything!”</p>
<p>“No more scares like that last one ever again.” Hyoga’s tone was as serious as the expression on his face. “Promise me that you’ll never touch drugs or alcohol again.”</p>
<p>“I–”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect you to deal with that alone, of course. I’ll do the same.” Hyoga continued. He shook his head and added, “Fuck the rest of the world that never did a thing for either of us. We’ll get through this shit on our own terms.”</p>
<p>Yo’s eyes widened momentarily. Then his smile did the same. He nodded once and replied, “If you say we can then I guess I have no choice but to believe you.” He put his hand on his chin as if he was in a thinking pose then stroked an imaginary beard. “Sounds like a good deal if I get myself a queen out of it.”</p>
<p>There wasn’t even a hint of humor in Hyoga’s voice as he replied, “If you ever call me that in public, I’ll maim you.”</p>
<p>“That’s totally fair.” Yo hummed.</p>
<p>“Oh, good, you didn’t kill all your braincells.” Hyoga tapped his knuckles on Yo’s forehead. “There’s still one left.”</p>
<p>Yo smiled like an idiot and leaned into Hyoga’s personal space then purred, “Yeah and it’s the one that wants to kiss you again.”</p>
<p>Hyoga’s arms wormed their way around the redhead’s waist. A devilish smirk played at the edges of his lips as he replied, “Excellent, the most intelligent one survived.”</p>
<p>Yo rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Why do I put up with you…”</p>
<p>“Because I’m a great lay,” Hyoga replied matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“Cocky bastard.” Yo snorted.</p>
<p>Hyoga pulled him closer so there was no longer any space between them and they were nose to nose. He smirked then replied, “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”</p>
<p>He started to kiss along the redhead’s jaw and down his neck, which made Yo laugh loudly. No other sound had ever filled Hyoga with such an unbridled amount of warmth before. He wanted to hear it every goddamn day. He wanted to cause it as often as possible. This feeling that threatened to overwhelm him was vibrant and new. It made his skin tingle and his pulse quicken. Hyoga knew exactly what it was. He also knew that he wasn’t about to give it up now that he had it. Too bad for Yo, he was stuck with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga shut his eyes and shook his head. It was still hard to believe that all that happened three whole years ago. So much changed since then. He and Yo were entirely different people now. Well, maybe not entirely different. They were both still themselves at the core. They’d just given up the wild streak and settled for a quieter life. Something they could grow into and shape together.</p>
<p>They even moved into a much nicer apartment complex on the outskirts of the city. Far from their usual haunts, this was a place that no one knew them and they had clean slates. It was truly a home where they could start from scratch and make all sorts of new memories together. They’d been working on that.</p>
<p>He certainly never thought he’d meet someone that he wanted to change for, but Yo really did turn his world upside down. Their bond was a mystery even to this day and he certainly wouldn’t trade it for anything. Hyoga looked down at his chest as Yo stirred from his sleep. There was the usual morning stretch– with no regard to anyone else of course– followed by the groggy smile. Ah. Cute. Hyoga waited for the redhead to finally focus on him before he muttered, “Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Morning.” Yo slid his left hand up Hyoga’s bare torso slowly. He poked out his bottom lip then whined, “I want breakfast in bed.”</p>
<p>Hyoga took that hand and brought it to his face. He kissed the gold band on Yo’s ring finger then replied, “Sounds good. Make it your damn self.”</p>
<p>Yo continued to pout as he grumbled, “I thought you’d be nicer to me if I agreed to marry you.”</p>
<p>“Nah, it just means I can legally be as mean to you as I’d like,” Hyoga teased.</p>
<p>“The contract was misleading,” Yo muttered.</p>
<p>“No refunds.” Hyoga kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>Yo snickered softly then peppered light kisses from the base of Hyoga’s neck up to his cheek. He placed one final one on the corner of his mouth then hummed, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“That’s pretty embarrassing for you,” Hyoga replied without missing a beat. He grunted softly when Yo slapped his chest. His breath hitched in his throat when the redhead nipped at his ear.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me beg…” Yo whispered in what had to be an illegally sensual way.</p>
<p>“I enjoy it when you do,” Hyoga reminded him with a smirk. That quickly melted into a frown when Yo lifted his head to look up at him with puppy-eyes. That just wasn’t fair. Hyoga tossed his arm around the redhead and sighed, “Fiiiine, I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Yo made a happy noise then kissed him again. He nuzzled Hyoga’s cheek and purred, “So where’d we fall on the you making me breakfast thing?”</p>
<p>“Still a no,” Hyoga replied without missing a beat, “but we can order something and stay in bed until it gets here if you want.”</p>
<p>Yo’s lips brushed against Hyoga’s cheek as he hummed, “What ever will we do to pass the time while we wait, hmm?”</p>
<p>Hyoga brought Yo’s left hand to his face once more. He maintained eye contact with the redhead as he kissed his wrist. As usual, his cheeks darkened at the simple display of affection. There was no way Hyoga would ever get enough of the sight. He put his hand beneath Yo’s chin so he could pull it towards him. There was an unmistakably lustful haze in his eyes as he replied, “We’ll feed our addiction, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I find the fact that theres a spray/injection which can reverse the effects of overdose and save lives to be absolutely incredible. Granted, one would go to the hospital after but with fiction I’m allowed to take liberties and felt it worked better with Yo storming out</p>
<p>Hyoga became Yo’s friend, family, and home......... -emotional noises-</p>
<p>They traded bad addictions for the wonderful addiction of love like a pair of sappy jerks</p>
<p>I did not intend for this to get so out of hand whoops. Theres just so much to consider with these two. Its very easy for a story to get carried away</p>
<p>Ahhhhh I wish others saw the potential of this ship rip :’3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>